Mikate's story perhaps will change later
by Akino Matoumiken
Summary: It's a few years after the D-reaper's incident and the most of the tamers are 16. Who is Mikate? What relation does she have with Ryo. Find out more as you read, summary will change as the fic progresses
1. Default Chapter

Author's note  
  
Wow it's been so long since I've done anything whether it was updating any of my fics or going on the site... It's like once a month these days sweatdrop. Sorry for the lack of update but grade 11 is such a huge jump. I actually have to work this year chuckles so onwards... Here's my latest work... I was thinking a short fic for this one but who knows, I said the same for another one and it's dragging on haha.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Mikate: Akino M. doesn't own digimon but she owns me... See me this chapter ()  
  
Key  
  
" " Dialogue  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
( ) my thoughts most of the time  
  
"We will be arriving to Shinjuku in 15 minutes, please return to your seats and fasten up your seat belts. Also, please turn off any electronics, meaning cellphones, laptops and discmens." the voice in the system said on the airplane. She had just finished typing an email to her friend and turned her laptop off and looked out the window at clouds as she was trying to contain her excitment to be finally staying a full year in Japan. It was her 2nd time going there but her previous visit wasn't as pleasant. Mikate, a 16 year old Chinese girl that had some Japanese blood was able to speak fluently, Chinese, English and French. Her Japanese was decent but still at some point fragmented. She lived in Canada her entire live and this year, she signed up for a similar program like an exchange student program to Japan but she was living with some relatives that lived in Shinjuku and didn't have to exchange homes with someone she didn't know. The plane was a little late due to turbulence back home so she was a little late for it was already nearly 8:00 am and the school she was going to attend was going to begin at 8:45 am.  
  
She quickly headed to her aunt's and uncle's, whom she was staying for the year and headed quickly towards some direction based on a piece of paper she had received, giving her directions. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet because the plane's food wasn't the greatest and only had some orange juice on the way here. Then, a bakery caught her attention. She entered it and the smell of fresh goods filled her nose making her feel even hungrier. Mikate was supposed to head straight for school but her stomach was growling even louder if it didn't get anything in there soon. She was looking around and failed to notice that she had bumped into something or in this case, someone.  
  
"Hi, you need anything?" he said as he got back up (he fell when she bumped into him) She turned around to see what she hit and then realized that she knew him. Well, not really know him know him, but, she had a hunch that this must be one of the friends that, the friend she emailed, talked about.  
  
"Yeah, I could use a couple of buns." She answered smiling.  
  
"Ok I'll get them for you, Sorry if this sounds rude but I really need to head for school so have you decided what you wanted?" 'She sure is pretty. I've never seen her before though'.  
  
"This is the Matsuki bakery right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" he asked a little confused why she would ask such a question.  
  
"Nothing at all, I just wanted to make sure so I can come back here again to buy some more of these good stuff later."  
  
"Oh I see, well that will be 2 dollars. (Sorry I don't really know the yen system sweatdrop)"  
  
"Here you go, they smell really good. Thanks Takato-chan" was all she said on her way out leaving a confused Takato behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo was hurrying to school, and taking some shortcut around the Matsuki bakery hoping that he wasn't late because he was being chased around by raging fan-girls again. 'I hope the bell hasn't rung yet, I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago. Let's see I have to turn here. I see the school yes I made it with 5 minutes to spare. Hmmmm I wonder if she's going to be there... She said something interesting might happen today and I have a feeling she's going to appear or something. I haven't seen her for so long it's kind of hard to remember what she looks like'  
  
Mikate was eating one of the pineapple buns that she bought (mmm pineapple buns lol the top crusty part kind of looks like a pineapple don't worry they're aren't really pineapples in the buns chuckles) as she made a run for it towards the school. 'Man it's hard to run with this skirt, I'm glad back home I could have stuck with pants but not here... I'm going to be late I know it. Great, just what I wanted extra attention as if being new wasn't enough. I just hope he's in my class so I know someone.'  
  
"A new year, a fresh start for some, well let's move onwards don't think today will only be festivities. There is no such thing as fun in chemistry. This class requires work from you people. By the end, some of you will be bawling. Anyhow, let's move on to attendance." Ms Rakashi was saying while most of the class was whispering between themselves. Lucky for the tamers, they were all together in one class. Ryo was in the same class as well, because he had to catch up all he missed during the time he was in the digital world and rather doing it in the summer, he's repeating some of his classes during the school year. As the names were called and the list went on, as she was about to call Kazu Shiota, suddenly, the door opened.  
  
The class fell silent to see who dared interrupt Ms. Rakashi. She was one of those teachers that disliked any sort of loud interruptions and whoever was responsible for it usually got a large punishment.  
  
"You must be the exchange student. Why are you late?" Ms Rakashi demanded.  
  
"Gomen-nasai Sensei, my plane was late for many hours and there was little I can do. And yes, I'm the exchange student, Mikate Lang."  
  
'It's her, so I was right. I'm glad that it wasn't something overly bad. I hadn't seen her for so long and she looks happier now.'  
  
"Ok class, this is the exchange student, Mikate Lang, will you please introduce yourself for a few minutes."  
  
"Hai, Ohayo, I'm Mikate Lang or you could just call me Mika. I come from Canada and I'm staying here in Shinjuku for the year. I'm Chinese but I do have some relatives that are Japanese which explains why I'm able to speak somewhat fluent Japanese. This is my second visit to Japan and I was able to make a friend during my stay then and hope that I make more in the future."  
  
"Thank you Mikate, you may take a seat next to Akiyama. Do you know where he's sitting? Wait a minute never mind he's -"  
  
"Yes I know where he's sitting thank you for the help though."  
  
"How could you know -"  
  
The chattering began once again overlapping what Ms Rakashi was about to say. The majority of the guys were starring at her and another bunch was glaring at Ryo enviously for being able to be sitting next to Mikate. As for the girls, unfortunately, the majority of the class was raging Ryo fangirls, and was glaring at Mikate rather than Ryo. Some stared into space and were in their own world. As for the tamers, Kazu was staring at Mikate and was thinking it was another chance for a date with a gorgeous girl. Some were confused on how she could have known who Ryo was unless she just saw him in some magazine. While, the others were left confused why, Ryo suddenly looked awake when he looked half asleep until she came in.  
  
"Ohayo Ryo-chan. I'm glad you're in my class." Mikate said smiling at him.  
  
'Ryo-chan?' Rika thought irritably. She was already somewhat irritated this morning when Kazu ran into her as he ran past her trying to make it on time to class. 'Another fangirl figures... meh what do I care?'  
  
"So it is you, Mika-chan. I'll show you around at lunchtime k?" Ryo replied smiling his trademark smile.  
  
The class went on and eventually, lunchtime came along and the tamers were sitting outside eating their lunch. They were eager to know who this Mikate is and what was the relationship between her and Ryo. Takato, Henry, Jeri, Rika, Kazu, Kenta and Alice were all there but, neither, Ryo and Mikate were there yet.  
  
"So does anyone know anything about those two?" Takato asked.  
  
"Maybe they're family or something."  
  
"Nah that couldn't be, Mikate is Chinese and I doubt Ryo has any Chinese relative, Henry."  
  
"Jeri's right, she probably just knows him because he's famous." 'She's probably a ditz.... What do I care anyways...'  
  
"That's possible Rika but dude, you think they're going out or something?"  
  
"I don't know but they do seem to know each other quite well considering they refer each by chan..."  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him and Mikate now?"  
  
As the tamers looked in the direction Alice was pointing, all they could see was a cloud of something along with Ryo grabbing Mikate's hand and running towards them. By the looks of it, Ryo was being chased by the raging fangirls. All they could hear were them running, Ryo mouth wording the word "Help" and some guys yelling out "Akiyama! You already have the rest of the female population at your feet so give us the new chick!". And all you could see is the tamer sweatdropping over the commotion.  
  
Author's note  
  
Introduction to a new fic... Like it? Hate it? Well, either way I would like some feedback and reviews might be nice. Wow I've been here on for over a year tear well to celebrate, maybe I'll be able to write another chapter for one of my current fics... So go ahead, press review chuckles 


	2. Proper Introduction, Intro to the stroy

Author's note  
  
I live!!! Ok It's been awhile since I reviewed, read any stories. I miss that. My computer's been busted until June and I couldn't do anything that month anyways since all the final projects and exams were there. But summers here and now I'm still trying to catch up with fics I've been reading but to no avail. Well, now that, that's been said, I finally found some inspiration to write and I've edited out all my typos from my previous chapter. I've changed a minor detail is that Mikate isn't as fluent in Japanese as the other languages. Finally, I'd like to thank my reviewers that reviewed the first chapter: KristiexxNguyen, AmethystWind89, Amethyst Blizzard and DigiqueenTMIM. Now, onwards to the disclaimer than the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Mikate: Akino M. doesn't own digimon but she owns me... I'm doing the disclaimer again because Akino loves me (-).  
  
Akino M.: Of course I love you, you're my little creation. How can I not since you're based somewhat off me.  
  
Mikate: I am?  
  
Akino M.: Trots off  
  
Key  
  
" " Dialogue  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
( ) my thoughts most of the time  
  
Out of the blue from nowhere, Ayako, One of most chased beauties began strutting towards the school's entrance from her really nice car. As well, not far from her, was none other than the other school popular bishonen, Kosuke. Seeing them hang near each other was definitely something unexpected and made all the raging fangirls and guys turn their heads in that direction when they heard Ayako laugh at something Kosuke said. As their ears grew large, they turned their bodies around and began dashing in that direction.  
  
All that came out of Ryo's mouth was the word "Water" as he began searching for a bottle and chugged many gulps. While, Mikate was simply sighing and feeling relieved the commotion ended. Much time was rather wasted running like maniacs and they grew quite hungry, which explained the lakc of dialogue between them and the gang and also didn't give any chance for Mikate to properly introduce herself. A few minutes later, both Ryo and Mikate greeted their friends and sat down quickly and opened their bento. Ryo began to eat quickly and Mikate was taking bites from her bento. Seeing how quickly he ate, Mikate laughed as she ate and thankfully did not choke because of that. After he finished, amused that there was still a grain of rice on his cheek, she took a napkin and wiped it off him, laughing as she approached him. This action not only shocked Rika but also the rest of the gang. As they were about to ask them the question of their relationship, they were stopped by the sound of the bell, signaling them that lunch period was over. This frustrated many because so many things were still left unanswered. As they headed back inside, the gang was hoping to have it at last answered after school or even better, during class.  
  
The next class the whole gang had together was math. While the teacher droned away about review and how they would start the year, Jeri had a plan to pass around the note asking the big question to Ryo. However, the plan didn't exactly work out as the teacher quickly passed those review sheets. Now, the gang really didn't want to do it at home, so they began their work. Nothing was answered until after school where Takato told the guys during P.E (Physical Education) to meet at the old tamers hangout after school and Jeri told the girls the same during their P.E class as well.  
  
After school, Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo made a quick dash to their old hangout especially for Ryo's sake so no fangirls would follow him. The girls took a little longer since their lockers were further away. Alice's locker was very far from Jeri and Rika's locker, so she told them to not wait for her. Mikate, though smart in many ways, had absolutely no sense of direction, asked Rika and Jeri to help her find her locker. Jeri was willing to help her find her way since her locker was right by her own and as for Rika, well she headed the same direction but her locker was in a different part of the hallway then Jeri and Mikate's. As Rika headed off in her own direction, Jeri thought it was a good opportunity to talk to Mikate about her relationship with Ryo.  
  
"So, Mikate-san..."  
  
"Ummmm Jeri-san right? I'll properly introduce myself. I'm Lang, Mikate. Just call me Mika-chan or simply Mika."  
  
"Katou, Jeri. I'll only call you that if you do the same"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So what's your relationship with Ryo-kun anyhow?"  
  
"We're just friends, that's all."  
  
"Not lovers?"  
  
"Of course not! Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"You do call him Ryo-chan, and we saw the way you acted at lunch" "Ryo-chan was a nickname I named him from a particular event... My Japanese was never this good until I met Ryo. In fact, to be honest, it was very fragmented before I met him. I'll tell you more when we meet everybody..."  
  
"Well here comes Alice"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Alice-san"  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Mikate. You seem to be nice and besides, you're a friend of Ryo so it should be fine. I don't do formalities with friends."  
  
"Ok" Mikate said smiling.  
  
"Ok let's go peoples" Rika's voices suddenly echoed as she approached the other girls.  
  
In the meantime, the guys were preoccupied as well, as they waited for the girls. They were all asking Ryo question as well. They couldn't be too loud or they feared that one of the raging fangirls would find them. They can be pretty frightening sometimes.  
  
"So Ryo, are you and Mikate lover?" Kazu inquired as he hoped they were so he had a chance with her...  
  
"Of course not! Are you guys insane?" Ryo said, shocked  
  
"Then what relationship do you guys have?" Henry asked calmingly  
  
"She's just a friend of mine"  
  
"Nothing more?" Kazu asked filled with hope  
  
"Nothing more."  
  
"WOOT!!!" Kazu shouted as he danced around celebrating at the good news.  
  
"How do you know her then?" Takato questioned.  
  
"Well... it was about 3 years ago when..."  
  
"When I first came to Japan" Mikate finished his sentence as she popped her head in the hideout.  
  
"About time you guys got here..." Kenta said.  
  
"We're right on time. Not our fault class is so far from our lockers" Rika said irritated, who still knows next to nothing of this Mikate.  
"Before I continue, I wanted to properly introduce myself to all you guys. I'm Lang Mikate. Just call me Mika-chan or Mika. Any friend of Ryo- chan is surely very nice people I'm sure I'll get along with"  
  
"Shiota Kazu, you can call me Kazu-chan all you want Mika" as he approached Mikate.  
  
"You're too funny Kazu... Just like Ryo described in his mail." She said laughing.  
  
"Wong, Henry. Nice to meet you Mika-chan. Which form of Chinese do you speak?"  
  
"I speak Cantonese but know a little bit of Mandarin. Actually just a few phrases. Like Ni hao"  
  
"Matsuki Takato, but we've met earlier this morning right?"  
  
"Yeah. Ryo told me about all of you so that's how I knew of the bakery"  
  
"Kitagawa Kenta, Nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"You already know us girls well..."  
  
"Nonaka Rika, so continue, tell us how you got to know Ryo"  
  
"Alright, well might as well sit down because it's more comfy to do that"  
  
As they sat down, Mikate passed by Rika and whispered in her ear as they crossed paths "Don't worry Ryo's all yours". Before Rika could whisper something back to her, Mikate sat down and continued her story, you may call it, leaving Rika somewhat angry but more confused at the same time and flushing with embarrassment. No one but Ryo noticed her flushing and thought of asking Mikate what happened later on.  
  
"First off, if I use English words random here and there, don't worry about it. I'm still working on improving my Japanese but anyhow, it was 3 years ago when I was 13. I wasn't here for a pleasant visit... In fact I came originally because of my grandmother died. She was suffering from some long term illness and I came right on time, right before she passed away. I never really got to know my grandmother as much as my other one but it saddened me still very much. She knew very little English and her Chinese was just as fragmented as my Japanese, if not worst. This was my first huge loss since forever and when I was at the funeral, I cried so much that I left the room, unable to bear through it. I wanted to escape... hide somewhere where no one would find me until I found my composure. I wanted to go to the bathroom first to get some tissue. However, during that time... my Japanese was so horrible that I really couldn't communicate really well... I wanted to ask someone for the location but I thought no one would probably understand my blubbering not only because of me crying but also the lack of vocabulary. As I ran searching for a bathroom in that large building... I ran blindly and was running down the stairs. I must of slipped on something or it was just me being the clutz I am but I started falling. I was stupefied when I realized that I didn't feel much pain and that I didn't feel the solid floor but something warm. It turns out, someone caught me in the process and got hurt more than I did. That someone was..."  
  
Author's note  
  
Ok guys... Sorry for my lack of appearance again.. But anyhow, I've finally finished another chapter... Man I'm cruel for leaving you guys hanging like this one... But I'm sure you can guess who it is... Sorry for the length of the chapter but I gotta hurry and upload this before I go work... Laterz Remember, Review!! () 


End file.
